


I'll make you get high (I'll make you wanna scream)

by initial_a



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initial_a/pseuds/initial_a
Summary: All Luhan wants is to give Sehun the best birthday present ever. (Hybrid!AU)





	I'll make you get high (I'll make you wanna scream)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** lapslock, non-specific age gap, power bottom luhan, d/s themes, dirty talk???, “handcuffs” and “blindfolds”, over usage of the word 'and', 69, butt plugs, “cross-dressing”, rimming, barebacking, “felching”, misknowledge about cat biology and most likely human biology too, run-on sentences, really dumb sexy times?? really awkward pwp www (writing what writing) because writing porn is really hard (pun intended).

sehun had first spotted luhan one overcast day when he was trudging back to his lonely flat after classes had ended. sehun remembers because it was the first time he had ever seen a hybrid kitten in real life. he also remembers thinking, 'wow the advertisements on TV really sell these kittens short', because the hybrid in front of him was the most beautiful thing (person? being?) he had ever seen in his life. before sehun could think about what he was doing, he had already stepped inside the hybrid store, winding round enclosures and racks selling collars and other knickknacks to stand in front of the kitten. the kitten startles at sehun's sudden presence but sehun doesn't notice because his ears have gone all weird and he hears birds? chirping? and a harp? and angels singing? and it's totally not possible but sehun swears up and down that in that moment, sehun ascended.

"can I help you, sir?" the kitten asks, and even through the surprise and slight distrust in his voice, sehun hears the melodious lilt in his voice and ascends even higher.

"you're beautiful," sehun swoons as he admits it out loud to the kitten, not even blushing till he sees that the kitten turned shy at his words. "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, but you really are beautiful," sehun hopes the kitten can tell that he really means it, "and one day, I will bring you home with me."

☆☆☆

everything had they done so far had been... exciting, but now that they've been together for five years and luhan has a little surprise event up his sleeve.

which is why sehun is currently sitting on their bed, hands bound and tied to the bed post via one of his many ties that luhan had lying around, a soft silk scarf over his eyes, and squirming because earlier on, luhan had stripped him down to his boxer briefs, and sehun is feeling very much exposed right now. he can faintly make out a quiet buzzing noise coming from somewhere in their room, and sehun offhandedly thinks if perhaps he had left his electric shaver on.

"hyung, do something, please."

sehun almost flinches at the touch of luhan's palm on his cheek, but relaxes once his warm hand cups his face, the touch familiar even though the circumstances aren't.

"don't worry, my sehun, i'll take good care of you."

sehun feels luhan lean over his torso, feels luhan bend down towards his head and hears the muted whisper, "the safe word is "calcify", okay?"

sehun can't help the shiver that zips through his body. he doesn't know if the shiver is excitement, fear, or anticipation - probably all of the above.

"what's the safe word, sehun?"

"c-cal-calcify?"

sehun is not a stutterer. he may pronounce some things funny but he doesn't stutter. it's just that, his heart is pounding so hard and so fast, he feels like he can't keep up. he feels both tired and energetic and he's trembling from the sheer stress of it all.

sehun feels luhan gently climb on to the bed and straddle him, just below where his boxer briefs end. it's skin on skin contact and another shiver zips through sehun at that realisation. luhan must feel it, because he's curled his tail around sehun’s shoulder and bicep, a gesture that sehun’s always found comforting.

"relax, sehunnie, didn't I say I was going to take care of you? you trust me, right? you trust your hyung?"

luhan's voice delivers his question slow and soothing, voice just that little bit lower and softer than usual, and its effect on sehun is magical because he feels the stress from before seep away, as he focuses on his hyung and the warmth he brings.

"good, that's great, sehunnie. just relax and let hyung take care of you. you still remember the safe word, right?"

sehun's nod is cut off by luhan leaning in for a kiss. though to call it a just a kiss would be selling it short, with the way luhan is tugging at sehun's lower lip, then upper lip, then tongue delving into sehun's mouth to suck on his tongue and curl around it. luhan licks the back of sehun's teeth, the roof and corners of his mouth, he explores every inch of sehun's mouth as he nips and sucks and licks.

sehun is breathless. he feels like luhan is sucking the breath out of him; sucking his soul right out. sehun moans, because luhan is leaving little bites on sehun's lower lip then sucking it all better; sehun groans because he wants to touch so badly, wants to pull luhan closer, wants to tug on his soft kitten ears, wants to stroke luhan's sides to draw out moans from his hyung.

luhan moves down, making sure the rest of sehun gets as much attention as his lips and mouth did. luhan alternates between closed mouth kisses, filthy sloppy open mouthed ones, little nips and bites with more tongue than teeth. his ears, the underside of his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, his chest, and sehun doesn't know how long it's been since they started this, but all he knows is that he doesn't want it to end. the knowledge that the love bites being littered all over his torso will serve as a reminder of this makes him moan and he can feel his cock twitch uncomfortably in the confines of his briefs.

luhan pays special attention to sehun's nipples - it was always a sensitive area and tonight luhan intends to take full advantage of this tidbit. luhan latches on to sehun's left nipple while his fingers circle his right. luhan sucks and nips and tugs just hard enough to have sehun arcing off the bed, moan long and cracked in the middle.

luhan switches to the other nipple, hand thumbing over the left while he licks a long strip across sehun's chest to the right. sehun tries to remember how to breath as luhan lavishes it with many little kitten licks, moans punctuating each lick. luhan makes sure that he gives every single millimetre of it gets his attention, licking and kissing until the area goes pink.

sehun starts to squirm again when luhan slowly moves south again, leaving a slow trail of distinct love bites down his middle. when luhan finally reaches his cock and starts nuzzling it through sehun's briefs, sehun bucks up hard but before sehun can open his mouth to apologise, luhan’s reached up to untie the scarf around sehun’s eyes, leaving him momentarily blinded.

“master?"

luhan’s tail gently brushes its way down sehun’s chest, and sehun finally opens his eyes to see his kitten settled across his hips, warm hands resting on his stomach, head tilted to one side curiously. luhan’s ears flick self-consciously and sehun smiles at the faint blush across his cheeks.

"can you see me, master?"

"yes, love, I can."

"all of me?"

and that's when sehun sees it. a skirt. a very white, very sheer, very very short skirt, the pleats of it flaring out to barely brush the tops of luhan's thighs. and all the blood from sehun's head must rush to his dick because luhan's not wearing briefs and the pre-cum from luhan's burgeoning erection has stained the front of luhan's skirt transparent. the bed frame rattles with the force of sehun instinctively reaching out for luhan. he burns with the need to touch - luhan’s soft skin, his taut stomach, his muscly thighs, his fleshy ass, his hot dick. the tie holding sehun back stretches taut but it serves its purpose, and sehun can only groan loud as luhan giggles, a wolfish grin across his face. keeping his eyes trained on sehun’s face, luhan moves to place his hands right on top of sehun’s cock, fingers outstretched, one pronated hand on top of the other, warmth bleeding through sehun’s boxers. sehun’s cock twitches as another moan escapes him, even though luhan’s hands are barely exerting any pressure on him.

“oh, i can feel it moving,” luhan comments, “so you like it?"

“fuck yes,” sehun’s words trail off into a moan as luhan starts to move his hands, palming sehun’s cock, “oh fuck me, you’re so hot, kitten, fuck harder harder,” sehun’s hips rock up into luhan’s touch and luhan presses down on his cock with more force, “fuck, kitten, let me touch you, i’m going to fucking ruin you,” sehun manages to growls out before luhan suddenly sits up, breaking off all points of skin on skin contact, save the hair’s breath distance of luhan’s knees on either side of sehun’s hips.

“i prepared myself really nicely for you, master,” luhan purrs, “you want to see?”

sehun manages to swallow down a whimper when luhan makes to turn himself around, thighs brushing against sehun’s briefly, but whimpers for real when sehun spots exactly what his kitten wants to show him. sehun’s briefs grow even tighter, “fuck luhan, that’s so fucking hot,” because this is where that buzzing noise from earlier was from, the butt plug that’s sitting in luhan right now, filling him up and stretching him.

“do you want to play, master?"

luhan doesn’t wait for an answer before he scoots backwards, bringing his ass closer to sehun’s face before he leans back to untie one of sehun’s hands. sehun hand tingles from the sudden blood flow but he doesn’t care to wait as he darts his hand out to grab luhan’s ass, squeezing it harshly and revelling in finally being able to _touch_. the short skirt doesn't even cover luhan's filled hole when he's bent over like this for sehun. luhan hums contentedly, draping his tail across sehun’s forearm as sehun’s fingers wrap around the base of the plug, wriggling it around. sehun licks his lips as he shallowly moves the plug back and forth, eyes fixed on the way luhan clenches helplessly around the plug. without warning, sehun roughly pulls the plug out until only the head is sitting inside luhan before plunging the plug back in again, natural lubricant making the slide easier. luhan moans, arms giving way as he collapses on top of sehun, face tantalisingly close to sehun’s still-clothed dick. luhan’s breaths come hard and fast with the way sehun’s thrusting and angling the plug to hit his prostate, each hot breath out sending shocks across sehun’s hard dick.

“wanna,” luhan breathes out, “wanna suck your cock."

luhan clambers back on his hands and knees, impatiently pushing off sehun’s boxers. he makes to turn himself around, but sehun stops him with a hand on his hip. luhan glances in mild frustration over his shoulder, but one look at sehun’s face - eyes blown, lips red and bitten-plump, predatory gaze fixed on luhan’s pucker - luhan whimpers as he shifts back, kitty ears laid flat on his head. in one decisive move, sehun yanks out the butt plug and is rewarded with the sight of luhan clenching around nothing. with his one free hand, he delivers a swat to luhan’s ass - not too hard that it would hurt, but hard enough to see the globes of flesh jiggle deliciously. they moan in tandem, bodies heating up with the need for more. with a firm hand on luhan’s waist, sehun moves luhan into a comfortable position - luhan on his hands and knees, body aligned with sehun’s torso, ass so close to sehun’s face that luhan’s hole flutters with a particularly hard breath out from sehun. in turn, luhan’s face is directly above sehun’s now-freed cock. and it’s a particularly nice cock, luhan has always thought so, not too long and not too wide, head exquisitely flared and curved just that little bit to the left. but luhan may be a little biased, after all, he loves sehun’s cock - in his mouth while he swallows down his gag reflex, head protruding out his cheek; up his ass with those amazing ridges rubbing against his walls, barely brushing his prostate with sehun’s teasing thrusts.

luhan licks his lips as his eyes hungrily trace the beads of pre-cum trailing down sehun’s cock. luhan longs to taste, so he does, head dipping with his tongue stretched out to lick up the beads, slurping noisily as he laps at sehun’s cock, like a kitten with warm milk. luhan moans at the taste of sehun on his tongue, sehun moans at the friction luhan’s smooth sandpaper tongue provides, pain and pleasure with each kitten lick to his dick.

luhan's ass glistens in the dim lighting of their room; he's so aroused the natural lubricant leaks out and sehun is momentarily frozen, taking in the sticky trails it's leaving as it winds its way down luhan's ass, the back of his thighs. it is such a waste of lube though, sehun thinks, as he licks a slow, fat stripe across luhan's pucker, collecting the sweet lube with his tongue. luhan shudders even as he finally takes sehun's cock into his mouth, letting sehun's engorged dick sit heavily on his tongue as he pants to try and get used to its size. sehun slathers the lube on his tongue sloppily across luhan's hole, tongue prodding but not quite breaching it yet. sehun licks around luhan's rim, only allowing little sections of his rim to get his attention at any one time, feeling luhan clench at his ministrations, feeling the convoluted folds tremble under his tongue. he nibbles at the edges of luhan's rim, not too hard but repeatedly, tonguing at the little pockets of flesh that he sucks into his mouth. he can hear luhan whimpering, feel his breath on his cockhead in luhan's mouth and he finally stiffens his tongue to poke into luhan's hole.

luhan moans as he finally feels sehun's tongue breach him. the warm and wet muscle licking and poking its way deep into luhan. another moan leaves him and he feels sehun's dick jump in his mouth, feeling hotter and fatter than when he had first swallowed it up. slowly, luhan begins to relax his mouth and throat, saliva accumulating and making it easier to move. he licks sehun's cock anywhere he can, paying special attention to his slit and the bulging vein on the underside of sehun's cock. his tongue doesn't stop exploring, alternating between short kitten licks and slow long licks up and down the length of sehun's cock - he knows sehun loves the feeling of his rough tongue on his dick; he's made sehun come just from his tongue so many times. luhan hollows his cheeks and sucks down sehun’s pre-cum, beads of it trickling down his throat and luhan’s eyes water from trying to keep from gagging. luhan inches his head further down sehun’s cock, only stopping when it hits the back of his throat. he can’t help the way his throat constricts around sehun’s dick, and he moans at the way sehun’s cock pulses in his mouth.

sehun's used to having access to both his hands when he rims luhan. he's used to digging both thumbs into luhan and stretching him open, tongue in the middle to make full use of the space he's created. but he only has one free hand now so he makes sure to make full use of it. he wipes his fingers up & down luhan's thighs, gathering as much lube on them before he sneaks his middle finger in beside his tongue with little resistance. he pushes in another finger, this time with more resistance and a long-drawn squelching sound that seems to reverberate through their room. luhan's walls squeeze on the intrusion and sehun moans at the way his tongue folds under the pressure. sehun redoubles his efforts, thrusting his fingers in hard before drawing them out slowly and again and again, he uses his tongue to greedily lick any part of luhan he can reach, delighting in the way luhan's walls flutter under his touch.

luhan starts to carelessly bob his head up and down sehun's length, a few fast ones for every slow one, top teeth lightly scraping across sehun's hot cock, while his tongue works quickly to soothe away any pain with warm, enthusiastic licks. luhan is starting to get carried away - mind getting lost in the sensation of sehun's fat cock twitching in his mouth, his mouth stretched so wide that his saliva mixes with sehun's pre-cum to pool around sehun's balls. sehun has also now pulled out his fingers and started to suck him in earnest. luhan mindlessly moans and swallows around sehun's cock as sehun sucks and slurps his hole out, filthy wet suction sounds intermingled with sehun's groans of appreciation.

it takes a harsh (but oh so nice) bite from sehun on his left butt cheek for him to come back to his senses and realise that this was not part of the plan.

"no, sehunnie, wait!"

luhan scrambles, kitty ears straight up and skirt whispering as he quickly turns around to face sehun. his breath catches when he sees sehun - pupils so dilated his entire iris looks black, lips swollen and red, mouth and cheeks wet and dripping with luhan's lube - and his tail swishes quickly to wrap around sehun's waist proudly, happily, because it's all because of him.

"what are you doing, hyung? we were just getting to the good part!" sehun whines and luhan rolls his eyes - sehun might be younger than him, but it never really showed until 1) it was friday night and sehun wanted-incessantly whined for-unhealthy takeout; or, 2) luhan was a tease during sex (luhan's secretly proud of this, but don't call him out on it).

luhan smirks as he leans down, forearms braced on either side of sehun's torso, "oh, sehunnie, we're just getting warmed up," luhan purrs before he licks at sehun's chin, drawing out a giggle-moan out from sehun. he dutifully licks up all the sticky lube around sehun's face, gathering it all in his mouth before kissing sehun, open-mouthed and filthy. luhan can feel sehun start to rock his hips up, erect dick trying to get some sort of friction. luhan pulls away slightly, only to lean further down beside sehun's ear, "can kitty please ride his master?" he whispers, lips brushing against sehun's lobe. luhan gets his answer with a loud groan and bucking hips.

luhan finally sits up, knees on the bed on either side of sehun's hips. he holds sehun's cock steady with one hand and makes sure to make eye contact before aligning it with his hole, body stiff in anticipation for the burn, the fucking amazing feeling of sehun entering him, filling him up.

he sinks down slowly, bit by bit, eyeballs rolling to the back of his head at the heat and burn of sehun's dick sliding into him. luhan braces himself with a trembling hand on sehun's shoulder, tail swaying behind for balance. he can feel how tense sehun is from trying not to buck up into him. just a little bit more and luhan finally bottoms out, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. sehun’s grip on luhan’s waist doesn’t let up as he focuses on not moving, tries not to think about how fucking tight luhan feels. sehun tries to distract himself by leaning in and pressing light open mouthed kisses anywhere he can reach - luhan's nose, his cheeks, his bitten lips, the underside of his jaw, his bared pale neck, his sternum, his chest, his nipples.

luhan stills when he bottoms out, his own hard dick jerking in mid-air with the force of his ass hitting sehun’s pelvis. he can feel sehun’s heartbeat thrumming along inside him - he feels that connected to sehun - and that knowledge makes luhan feel even hotter, wants to stay like this forever, with sehun buried inside him, sehun’s pre-cum and luhan’s saliva mixed with his lubricant, the tiny jumps that sehun’s cock does when luhan whines as sehun's lips caress him; the slightly chapped skin leaving tingling sensations wherever they land.

and luhan _itches_ for more. his ears are perked and they flick with tension as luhan slowly starts to rotate his hips, tail high and erect cock holding up the front of his skirt. sehun decides he really, really, _really_ likes luhan’s skirt. the flimsy material swings exaggeratedly with every slight movement from luhan, its diaphanousness leaving little to the imagination as it exposes every intimate inch of luhan to sehun's watchful eyes. luhan's ears flick haphazardly and his tail trails restlessly along sehun's torso, and sehun would tell him to stop because he's ticklish, but it is helping to distract sehun from his rising need to buck up hard into luhan so he lets luhan continue to draw random shapes across his chest. sehun sees beads of perspiration roll down luhan's neck, and his face is still somewhat scrunched in pain, so sehun reaches a hand out to stroke luhan's dick to try and help alleviate the burn. what he doesn't expect is for luhan to flick his hand away with his tail, and even if it wasn't a painful swat, it still shocks sehun.

"don't- just- wanna come just from your cock."

and how does sehun not buck up into luhan with that? his hips jerk up wildly, and their room rings with their combined moans. luhan starts to bounce fervently in his lap, both hands braced on sehun’s shoulders as he lifts himself up only to sink heavily back down onto sehun’s cock again and again. the ridges on sehun’s hot dick feel so good when its rubbing against luhan’s walls, and can’t help but speed up, thighs flexing and working overtime to help chase his orgasm. "move, sehunnie," luhan rasps out and sehun really doesn't need to be told twice. sehun braces his feet on the bed and thrusts up into luhan, meeting luhan partway to sink deep into him. “fuck, kitten, you’re fucking sucking me in”, sehun groans. the friction from luhan’s tight heat is overwhelming, and if not for his other tied hand, he would have shoved luhan down on the bed and fucked him into next year. as it is, sehun feels like he’s being turned inside out, every muscle in his body is like fire and ice. luhan is slowing down now, his breaths hot and heavy with exhaustion. with his free hand, sehun reaches down to where they are connected, long fingers easily finding the puffy, swollen rim that sehun swears is trying to swallow him whole. sehun rubs at the rim and his entire body nearly buckles with the way luhan’s walls clamp down on his dick. he keeps at it - he knows how sensitive luhan is - rubbing, squeezing, prodding and pressing. luhan whines and keens at sehun’s ministrations, rolling his hips and grinding down on to sehun’s fingers and chasing the ribbons of pleasure zipping through him. luhan rotates his hips sensually, getting into a rhythm that nudges them both closer to the edge.

without warning, sehun slips the tip of his index finger into luhan, the extra lube that luhan’s producing making it only too easy to slide his finger all the way in to his knuckles. “oh fuck, sehun, fuck that feels good,” luhan’s entire body thrums and it hurts, oh god it hurts, but he’s never felt fuller. his kitty ears are so flat against his head that they disappear among his hair. luhan’s cock is so swollen and red, it is weeping pre-cum and sehun doesn’t think he’s seen such a beautiful sight as this.

his kitten, leaking both front and back, speared on his cock, writhing and riding on his dick and his fingers hungrily, white skirt fluttering behind as luhan gyrates his hips.

sehun slides his middle finger in beside his index and starts to piston them in and out of luhan. luhan’s pucker accepts his actions gratefully, sucking them in and resisting their retreat with angry vacuous squelches. sehun’s balls jump when he suddenly feels something brush against his asshole. something warm and stiff and soft sweeps across his ass and it takes several seconds for sehun to realise it is luhan’s tail. sehun can feel himself colouring when luhan's tail brushes deliberately across his rim, and he clenches his pucker instinctively. sehun looks up at his kitten that's now bouncing vigorously and impaling himself on his cock and fingers; luhan's eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open helplessly as his head tilts back. and it makes sehun heat up even more at the thought that luhan isn't doing this deliberately; that he isn't consciously prodding sehun's hole with his warm tail, furry tip tickling the highly sensitive folds of his skin and sehun can't help it when he clenches around luhan's tail.

sehun shifts, trying to get a better angle, when luhan positively howls, hands scrambling to hold on to sehun's shoulders like a lifeline as sehun's perfect cock rubs against his prostate, the ecstasy from that contact rendering his limbs momentarily inoperative. luhan clutches feebly on to sehun as sehun smirks and angles his thrusts to hit luhan's tiny bundle of nerves each time. "yes, master, yes, right there" luhan babbles endlessly, "love your dick, love your dick in me splitting me in half, need your cock in me, oh yes, master," luhan's eyes are rolled to the back of his head and sehun loves it when his kitten is all needy and throws all decorum out the door, loves when luhan talks dirty, begs for his cock, declares how much he longs for sehun's cock in his hand, in his mouth, in his ass. sehun withdraws his fingers, now shiny and slick with natural lube, and stuffs two into luhan's mouth. luhan welcomes the intrusion, tongue laving between and around sehun's fingers, sucking them into his mouth and throat, biting on his nail beds with the pain shooting sparks of pleasure straight down to his dick that luhan's riding wildly. the tips of sehun fingers brush the back of luhan's throat and luhan chokes back his gag reflex and just like a chemical chain reaction, luhan's tail darts into sehun, furry appendage sitting snug within sehun's walls. and it's a weird feeling. sehun doesn't really know how he feels about it but he's too far gone to care, hips grinding down to try and suck in more and more of luhan's tail. each swivel of sehun's hips compels a strangled whimper from luhan, brings him closer to completion as sehun's dick rubs against his prostate with deadly accuracy. sehun can feel each tiny flick of luhan's tail like sparks along his sensitive walls. luhan's tail isn't very wide, but sehun still feels like he's being wedged open by it.

sehun can feel luhan start to fall apart, his mouth slack as he gurgles unintelligibly around sehun's fingers. he's no longer bouncing up and down sehun's cock, but rather grinding down on it rhythmlessly, chasing his orgasm and that unbeatable feeling of sehun's hot cock abusing his prostate. and every part of him trembles as he finally comes apart at the seams, ropes of white spurting out his angry red cock and landing in pools on sehun's stomach and chest. luhan's cock jerks in place as as he comes, a long, satisfied moan filling the air. his walls contract and constrict as he reaches his climax, squeezing and clamping down on sehun's dick in such a delicious way that sehun comes, painting luhan's insides white, filling him right up with his warm seed. luhan mewls as he feels sehun spill inside of him, revelling in the feeling of being coated in his warmth and filled up from the inside out. luhan clenches and milks sehun's orgasm out of him, gliding up and down his cock as sehun comes down from his high, cum and lube mixing and leaking out luhan's ass.

luhan collapses on top of sehun, unperturbed by his cum that's splattered in messy strokes all over his skirt and sehun's stomach. they are silent in their exhaustion but content in each other's embrace. the night is chilly but their warmth spreads through their joined bodies. sehun brings his free hand round to trace circles on luhan's thighs, mindful of how tired and aching they must be from his earlier exertion. "can you let my other hand go now, kitten?" sehun chuckles as luhan whines, unwilling to move but knowing that freeing sehun's hand would mean he gets to feel sehun's arms around him. luhan pouts and grumbles as he reaches up to undo the remaining tie, shivers zipping through him as he loses some of sehun's warmth. once luhan undoes the knots he quickly resettles himself on top of sehun, cradling sehun's numb wrist and sighing at the feeling of sehun's warm cock once again sitting flaccid and snug in his walls. luhan mewls guiltily at the sight of the angry red marks round sehun's wrist, intuitively licking at the marks gently. sehun busies himself, touching and feeling and tracing each one of luhan's tired muscles, his warm hand doing wonders to ease the soreness and tenseness of them. luhan purrs when sehun cards his fingers through luhan's messy hair, playing idly with his ears. he knows that they should probably go wash up, but sehun is also well-aware of how reluctant luhan will be to that idea. and honestly, as sticky as they are, it's really nice like this - still joined together in their languid high, bodies aligned, breaths syncing and basking in their undisguised affection for each other.

sehun doesn't know how long they stay like that, just gazing at each other wordlessly (it feels like forever but also a mere heartbeat), but he feels like he's being revivified - like luhan is the sun, and sehun is but a mere wildflower; an accidental occurrence that's greedily soaking up the goodness and warmth that the sun gives so readily. who is sehun that luhan would stay beside him? who is sehun that he is able to call luhan 'his'?

"happy birthday, sehun", "I love you", they chime all at once.

luhan beams, embarrassed. luhan's lying square on top of sehun, his head is propped up by one hand that's lying on sehun's chest, right where his heart beats. his other hand is intertwined with sehun's, their thumbs rubbing soothing lines against palms. one of the downlights in their room casts its glow squarely on luhan's head, and luhan is all light and shade and blush and sehun can only think of one word: ethereal.

"I love you, oh sehun," luhan breathes out. his voice is soft and floats like the wind, yet firm in his conviction. "I'm not just saying it because it's your birthday. I love you, sehun. I loved you when you first walked through those doors all those years ago, and I've loved you ever since. I don't deserve you. how could I, a mere _hybrid_ deserve you?" luhan's eyes glitter, "but I'm not letting you go. and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

and it may be just the downlights but luhan's eyes glint with determination, mouth set in firm resolve. "you're my mate and I love you," luhan places a chaste kiss right above sehun's racing heart, "thank you for finding me, oh sehun."

sehun can only tighten his grasp on luhan's hand, biting his lip to choke back tears because it was really luhan who found him. before luhan, his life had been a meaningless chase of The Next Thing - but luhan gave him something to work for, someone to live for; and sehun tries hard everyday to be the best version of himself so that luhan can be proud of him, so that he can be worthy of luhan's affections. and now, having his kitten, his mate, still connected in the most intimate of ways, baring his heart out to him and promising forever - sehun's heart soars - this is definitely the best birthday preset ever.

"thank you for choosing me, luhan."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tricked you into reading this, sucker! (I’m sorry for everything, please don't stone me) (But also thank you for getting to the end of this. Even if I did kind of cheat you into it ;A;) (Title is from Luhan's truly one of a kind 'That Good Good')


End file.
